The Grim Reaper's Vengence
by Alpha-Of-Mass-Destrutction
Summary: Life for Kagome is hard. So much has happpened and its taking all of her wits to stay alive. The Grim Reaper is retiring. He needs someone to take his place. Now Kagome is the Reaper. The underworld and the Reaper are threatened by a jealous evil. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome's life is spiraling down. Bullies at school, her boyfriend's a cheat, and her best friend is abusing her. Forced to deal the trauma alone, Kagome sinks. She is pointed to the Grim Reaper. The chance of a life time is presented and soon all will fear the new Reaper. It even points to an unlikely frindship with Japan's most infamous Tashio boy. But someone is trying to kill the Reaper and destroy the underworld. Can Sesshomaru help keep the new Reaper safe? Or will the Grim's enemy take over the underworld?

She was pushed into a locker. All her books fell to the floor as the girls who did it laughed. Cursing mentally at her already hurt shoulder, she bent down and picked up the fallen papers quickly. Fixing her glasses, she went on her way to class. Rubbing her shoulder, she fixed her backpack correctly before sighing. Her ears rang loudly with the song that came through her head phones.

_Good morning day  
Sorry I'm not there  
All my favorite friends  
Vanished in the air  
It's hard to fly  
When you can't even run  
Once I had this world  
Now I've got no one_

She sat in the back of the class looking out the window. Her mind was away on the thoughts and desires that kept her alive. Everything around her was dead. Her parents didn't want her. They left her at the shrine. She had to work to support herself. Her friends, she didn't have any. Her supposedly best friends did things that no human being should ever have to feel. And when he was done, he reminded her. They were best friends forever and no one could separate them. Her boyfriend was all she had left, but even then it wasn't what she thought it was. She had heard rumors of him with another girl but had yet to see for herself. She sucked in a breath

_If I needed someone to control me  
if I needed someone to hold me down  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I  
If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to push me around  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I  
Drown, Drown_

Class had ended and she was walking in the halls once more. She felt like a ghost that roamed the halls, wishing to haunt those who had hurt her. And wouldn't she like to show them how it hurt to be her. Hearing the laughter of those girls, she pulled her hood up and headed out the door. She couldn't understand why they had to torture her. What had she done to them? There were other freaks and geeks to be messed with but they always targeted her. Growling mentally at her already hurt body, she couldn't keep it hidden from them. They always knew.

_Good morning day  
Sorry you're not here  
But all those times before  
Were never this unclear  
Its hard to walk  
When you can't even crawl  
Once I have this world  
Now I've got no one_

Walking quickly out the door with her head down, she didn't see the guy in front of her. Bumping into him, she cursed as her muscles groaned in pain as she landed on her butt. Rubbing her shoulder, she apologized and stood back up once more and walking around him. She didn't take the time to look at him, if she did she would have seen the calculating golden eyes look at her with interest. Never had a female not looked at him as she passed by. She didn't know because she didn't look back. And she didn't look back because she didn't want be caught. She didn't want to be caught because it was time for her to get home. Sprinting in the rain all the way home, she didn't notice the baby blue eyes follow her. It was time for his daily fix.

_Rolling faster than I'm breathing  
(Drown)  
Rolling faster than I'm breathing  
(Drown)  
Rolling faster than I'm breathing  
(Drown)_

Koga entered into the house behind her. Wrapping his arms around his "best friend", he nuzzled her. Whispering in her ear, he slowly pulled out his favorite toy. Pushing her down on the couch, he began his fun. Her screams and shouts only encouraged him. It surprised her that she still had skin left for cutting. And he only went over the old scars with new ones. Forced to cover up her flaws from everyone, no one had ever seen her body. She always wore pants and hoodies. She never looked people in the eye and never talked to anyone.

_If I needed someone to control me  
if I needed someone to hold me down  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I  
If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to push me around  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I  
Drown, Drown_

He watched the girl with sorrowful eyes. How could people do that to such a gentle creature? She kept to herself and let those voices run wild in her head. And what could she do to stop it? Shaking his head, he sat back in his chair. He would have to retire soon and someone needed to take his place. The Grim Reaper needed to be someone strong and know pain and what better person than this girl. Cracking a smile on his pale features, he let his fang graze his bottom lip. It would be easy to convince her to take the job. Till then he would wait and watch. Tapping his scathe on the ground floor, he stood. Sinking into the ground, he sighed. It was time to collect another soul.


	2. Chapter 2

Sighing deeply, Kagome laid there in pain as her body dripped its precious life source. Koga had left her awhile ago; she just didn't have the energy to get up. And why should she? Everyone hated her and left her. No one needed her around. She was alone within her mind, left to die from the inside out. And not only that, it was a never ending struggle to want to survive. She wanted to believe life would get better but it was hard too.

_I have nothing left to give  
I have found a perfect end  
You were made to make it hurt  
Disappear into the dirt  
Carry me to heaven's arms  
Light the way and let me go  
Take the time to take my breath  
I will end where I began  
And I will find the enemy within  
Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin_

Slowly getting up, she grunted in pain at the slashes on her skin. She headed toward the shower and washed off all the dried blood and seed from her body. She was ashamed of her body. Scars littered her body like a scratching post. She couldn't say she didn't deserve them. After all they were from his love. It should he cared, at least to him. She hated it. He degraded her, and made her feel like nothing. Those voices got stronger in his presences. They wanted to lash out and show him that they were more than this but she wouldn't allow them too. Soon enough he was going to get his.

_Dear Agony  
Just let go of me  
Suffer slowly  
Is this the way it's gotta be?  
Dear Agony_

Leaning her head against the shower wall, she let tears fall. She was alone. She wished someone could save her from herself and the voices that rang loud and clear with an intent to kill. Her parents hated her. Her best friend hated her. Her boyfriend hated her. Her classmates hated her. There was so much anger and rage at the things people said. She was hurt too much.

_Suddenly  
The lights go out  
Let forever drag me down  
I will fight with one last breath  
I will fight until the end  
And I will find the enemy within  
'Cause I can feel crawl beneath my skin_

Getting out the shower, she dried off and dressed for work. Heading down to a café down the street, she fell into her usually routine. Taking orders and filling them herself, she was there alone and that's how she preferred it. The café was barely filled with people and she found herself wiping the counter carrying a little tune that spoke volumes of her feelings.

_Dear Agony  
Just let go of me  
Suffer slowly  
Is this the way it gotta be?  
Don't bury me  
Faceless enemy  
I'm so sorry  
Is this the way it's gotta be?  
Dear Agony_

The doorbell rang as the door opened. Looking up from the counter, she faced the person slowly. She was shocked to see her boyfriend's brother. Looking down at the counter, she sucked up some confidence.

"How may I help you?" Her soft voice asked.

His topaz as focused on her. "I would like chi tea." He spoke monotonously, still focused upon her form.

"For here or to go?"she asked.

"Here." He replied.

She nodded and went about fixing his tea.

He had made himself comfortable in a booth in the corner. He watched the quiet girl follow his order in curiosity. This had been the same girl that had bumped into him at school and refused to look at him. She merely rubbed her shoulder and apologized. He could smell the hurt coming off her body like a second skin. And strangely she looked oddly familiar. Looking at her closely he realized who she was. This was the girl his half brother was dating, well cheating on. She looked so tired and in pain but pushed through it for the day. Secretly he wondered what went on in her head when people picked on her. She just kind of sat there dejected from the world, lost in her own.

Kagome had brought his drink quickly. Setting it down, she nodded to boy and turned to leave.

"You are Kagome correct?"

Looking over her shoulder, she nodded slowly.

"I come with news of my brother." He said boredly.

A sigh escaped her being.

"I know. He's cheating on me with Kikyou. You can tell him were done if you'd like. I don't care." She said in dead tone. There was no life in her voice.

He studied her for a moment before nodding. "That is acceptable."

_Leave me alone  
God let me go  
I'm blue and cold  
Black sky will burn  
Love pull me down  
Hate lift me up  
Just turn around  
There's nothing left_

She nodded herself and returned back to her station. Brewing herself a strawberry and banana smoothie, she sat back and read a book for school. Her thoughts were on the male in the room. He had come specifically to tell her, his brother was cheating. She knew he never lied so she took his word for it. She kind of wished he would talk to her but shook her head the idea. She was an outcast, someone people picked on for fun. He was at the top their class with the option of many friends but chose to be alone. People like her and him didn't mix, and she knew better but one could only hope.

_Somewhere far beyond this world  
I feel nothing anymore_

She was sinking and he could see it. Whatever was running through her mind was causing her to sink. He wondered why cared what a human girl was feeling but something in him ached to see a girl of her quality in pain, human or not. He supposed it was his daughter Rin that had something to do with it. Something bad was going to happen. He could feel it. She held potential and he hated to see potential to go to waste. She was second in their class and deserved far better than what she was getting. And she didn't fawn over him like everybody else, no she rather ignore him that look at him. Nodding to himself he decided on his course of action. Writing down a note, he pulled a twenty out of his wallet and stood. Nodding to her, he walked out the café, ready to return tomorrow.

_Dear Agony  
Just let go of me  
Suffer slowly  
Is this the way it gotta be?  
Don't bury me  
Faceless enemy  
I'm so sorry  
Is this the way it's gotta be?  
Dear Agony_

She stood and cleaned off the place he had been sitting slowly. Picking up the cash and note, she head back to the counter quickly. Unfolding the piece of paper, she read his elegant handwriting slowly.

'_Tomorrow we shall discuss some things. I expect you to be here if not consequences shall follow.'_

Shaking her with a small sigh, she put the paper and money into her jacket and closed up shop. Walking back home in the dark, she let her mind wonder to tomorrow. What did he have in store for her? Would matter? She had reason to see tomorrow now. Still she didn't want to get her hopes up. Disappointment always followed when she did. Sighing to herself, she walked into her house and climbed into bed with on last thought.

_I feel nothing anymore_


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome awoke the next day in a daze. It was Friday. She hated this day. He always visited for something else. She was seriously hoping he didn't want that today. That was something she treasured and she'd like to keep that way. Giving that away was like giving her last piece of sanity away. Maybe if she got ready quick enough, she would miss him. Jumping out of bed, she sprinted to the shower. Finishing quickly, she slipped on black pants and a red hoodie. Grabbing her shoes and book bag, she sprinted out the door, locking it on her way out.

_I've told you once before  
Can't control me  
If you try you try to take me down  
You're gonna break  
I feel every nothing  
That you're doing for me  
I'm thinking you ought  
To make your own way_

Walking into the school, she kept her head down. She would look at no one. They all gave her hateful glares. Every single one of them looked at her like she was a freak of nature. True she was odd but not like spaztastic odd. She had common sense and knew when she should act a certain way. Going to her locker, she pulled out her advanced Trig book and her English book. She was putting them in her book bag when her locker closed. Looking up, she saw her boyfriend's cocky eyes looking down at her.

"Hey babe." He winked.

Kagome nodded, her eyes on the lipstick on his neck.

Wrapping his arm around her, they walked down the hallway to her class.

"So, how's about we get together tonight?" he purred.

She was about to agree till she remember that note his brother had left her. Shaking her head, she pushed his arm off and walked the rest of the way to class. She could smell that girl all over him and it hurt to think that she was right. He was cheating and all because she was a freak. She could feel herself nearing her breaking point and everyone would know how it hurt to be her.

_I stand alone  
Inside  
I stand alone_

Sitting her Trig class, she noticed that someone was sitting next to her. Shrugging slightly, she looked out the window with an anxious look. She wished she could be far away from this place, somewhere far beyond this world but knew it was impossible. (**For now**) The teacher began his lesson, on the inner workings on triangles. School had gone by quickly as it usually did. She had only been hit twice by her bullies.

Nodding to herself, she raced home to get away from him, only he caught her once more. Rushing into her house, he did what he always did best. He hurt her. This time he cut her face. He carved an x on her cheek, and jagged lines down from her forehead to her cheek bone. Leaving a slash across her nose and near the corner of her eyes, he smiled.

"Ah Kagome you look so much better. Now no one will want to separate us. I love you best friend!" he said hugging her.

Kagome stiffened at the contact before nodding slightly. Blood and her tears raced down her cheeks as her face throbbed.

"Alright, I have to leave. My dad is looking for me. So I'll see you later." He said kissing her bloody cheek.

She flinched at the contact before nodding.

Koga stood up and left.

Kagome let out a wail of agony as she laid there. What did she do to deserve this? Laying there crying for what seemed like hours, she was almost asleep. Then her alarm went off. It time to get to work. Trudging to the bathroom, she showered again and took care of her wounds. Most of them had stopped bleeding by then but the x on her cheek hadn't. Patching it up, she slipped on gray sweats and a blue hoodie. Grabbing her keys, she walked out the house slowly. Her face hurt but so did her heart. Closer and closer she could feel the edge approaching. Hopefully death would be peaceful.

_You're always hiding  
Behind your so-called goddess  
So what  
You don't think  
That we can see your face  
Resurrected back  
Before the final falling  
I'll never rest until  
I can make it on my own  
(I'm not afraid of fading)_

Walking into the café, she saw the shop pretty much empty. Sighing to herself, she walked behind the counter and waved to her manager as she left. Sitting at the counter, she pulled out the book she had been reading and waited till it was time to close. She knew he wouldn't show up. Why would he-

"Hn."

Stopping mid thought, she looked up at the topaz eyes.

"Uh, hello?" she said quietly.

"Hn." He repeated.

"The same as yesterday?" she asked.

A curt nod was her response.

Putting her book down, she began his order. So he had remembered? She shouldn't have doubt him but he didn't like her. Why would he want to talk to her anyway? He was probably here to rub salt on her wounds. But the wounds were too deep for salt to sting now. Sighing, she walked carefully to his table before setting it down. Turning to leave, she felt a hand grab her wrist.

"I thought we had discussed this. I need to speak with you." He said boredly.

_I stand alone  
Feeling your sting down inside me  
I'm not dying for it  
I stand alone  
Everything I believe is fading_

Sitting down at his table, she kept her head down and waited for him to speak.

He watched her. What had happened to her face? By the way the blood poured off her scent, he could tell it was fresh. Mentally shaking his head, he took a sip of his tea before talking.

"I have a proposition for you."

Sucking some air, she looked up and nodded. "And what might it be?"

"You will get protection from me in exchange for your secrets."

She gawked at him. He wanted her secrets. Those secrets were a secret for a reason. Shaking her head, she looked out the window. "You really don't want to know." She whispered.

What could she be hiding? He was really curious now. She openly told him no. That was first. Many beings would kill to have his protection and they would give him anything but not her. No she'd rather keep those things a secret. What was the mystery that was Kagome?

"I am not asking you tell me everything at once, but I wish to know you." He said smoothly. He needed her to trust him.

"Why?" she questioned. "I'm just a freak. You don't need to concern yourself with me." She said in a hollow tone.

Oh how wrong she was. He could just feel the fear and anguish rolling around her scent.

"But I will. We will meet here everyday at this time to discuss things. I want to help you Kagome." He said slowly.

"Why?" she whispered.

He shrugged.

Sighing at what might be her only real friendship, she put a hand to her face.

"What do you want to know?"

_I stand alone  
Inside  
I stand alone_

"Tell me, how did you get those scars?"

Tears pooled in her eyes. "He made me promise not to tell." She whispered.

Clenching his jaw slightly, he watched her rub her eyes.

"I want to know so I can better protect you." He said almost softly.

Nodding, she took a calming breath. "Koga, who claims to be my best friend, did this." She said looking at the table.

"Has he done it anywhere else?" he asked slowly.

Nodding, she moved her sleeve to show the many marks and scars.

"I see." He said through clenched teeth.

_And now it's my time  
(Now it's my time)  
Its my time to dream  
(Its my time to dream)  
Dream of the skies  
(Dream of the skies)  
Make me believe that this place  
Isn't plagued by the poison in me  
Help me decided if my fire will burn  
Out before you can breathe  
Breathe into me_

"I'm afraid." She whispered. She didn't know why she said that but he just made her feel safe.

"That is understandable." He said with a knowing look. "You will stay by me at all times. We have quite a few classes together. In the hours we do not have classes; you will meet me near our third hour. Do you agree?" he asked looking pointedly at her.

Looking him in the eyes for the first time, she sighed.

"Will you keep these secrets secret?" she asked steadily.

He nodded. "What is said between us will stay between us."

Nodding, she let out a small smile. "Thank you."

He raised a brow at her smile. It was nice, she should do it more often. Shaking his head mentally, he sat forward and folded his arms on the table.

"Tell me Kagome, what are you hiding from the world?"

_I stand alone  
Inside  
I stand alone  
Feeling your sting down inside me  
I'm not dying for it  
I stand alone  
Everything I believe is fading_

Kagome had made it back to her house. After exchanging numbers, she hurried up and closed up shop. As she made it into her house, she was greeted by a shadow. Those baby blue eyes, looked at her menacingly. Pausing in her step, she watched him circle around her. Why had he come? He had already visited her today. What did he want this time?

"Well, Kagome, I see you made a new friend." He growled.

A sigh passed her lips.

Why her?

_I stand alone  
Inside  
I stand alone  
Inside  
I stand alone_

He watched the scene with conformation. It was almost time for them to introduce. Since the Tashio boy had made in interesting development, he could add him to his plans. See he already knew that once she touched his scathe, she would be immortal. No if and buts about it. She would forever reign in the underworld. Now he was just waiting on that last push to finally break her before he made an appearance. A ding went off in his room. Another soul was to be collected. Tapping his scathe, he stood and sunk into the portal. He was getting to old for this. But soon he could retire and know that the underworld was in good hands.


	4. Chapter 4

He had done it. He finally did it. He had stolen her last piece of sanity.

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

Kagome laid in bed with tears flowing down her indigo eyes. Her body was trapped under her 'best friend' as he took up position on top of her. His warm naked skin stuck to her bloody cold skin. He hadn't been gentle at all. Nope, he had broken her body and mind. As he shoved into her without care, he yelled insults and clawed at her already scarred body. He broke her jaw at the blows he had given her before they started. She could no longer see out of her left eye because he had clawed her face and she was probably pregnant. He hadn't pulled out, when he released into her bloody folds. She wanted to die right here and right now. Letting a tear slide down, she closed her eyes.

_Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet_

Koga awoke slowly. Looking down at the girl that was crying he smiled. Not saying a word, he removed himself and got dressed. He looked at her cold dead eyes with satisfaction. She wouldn't leave him now. Walking over to her, he kissed her forehead and touched her stomach. His cub would be born in there soon enough. He had released himself into her enough to make sure. Standing, he waved at her before walking out. The door closed with a slam.

_Only when I stop to think about it_

Kagome rolled over and sighed. There were no more tears to be shed, no more screams to be yelled, and no more fear at the awaiting darkness in her mind. As she let the voices become alive, she sunk into madness. Her eyes once a bright indigo eyes, dulled into black eyes. She wasn't going anywhere. Here to stay forever locked away in her mind. The danger was just beginning.

-4 days later-

Where was Kagome? He hadn't seen her since that night he had offered his protection. She hadn't come to work either. Showing up at her house, he cringed. The smell of stale blood and seed, hit his nose. But there was something else. He walked to the door and knocked. The door opened. It was dark and looked as though an animal had attacked something here. Blood littered the walls. Drapes laid ripped to shreds on the floor. Glass was shattered everywhere. Quietly, he stepped over the stuff and followed the scent of madness. Opening the door, he was surprised to see her naked form balled up and her wild eyes looking at him.

Looking up, she was surprised to see Sesshomaru standing there with a bored face. But his eyes gave him away. Anger burned in those eyes at the sight of her. She covered her face.

"Don't look at me." She whispered.

Sesshomaru stared. Her body was full of scars and bruises with blood still seeping through the wounds. He could smell the blood 4 miles away. What had he done to her? Taking a whiff, he was even more angered at the lost of her purity. She wasn't a virgin anymore and what was worse, she was pregnant. Cursing himself, he stepped into the room. He should have came earlier but Rin had gotten sick.

"Kagome," he said her name softly.

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?_

She moved her left hand but sighed before switching the other hand. Why couldn't she see? Looking at the scar marks, he shook his head mentally. Slowly he approached until she started flipping out.

"No! Get away! What more do you want? You stole my virginity! Just leave me alone!" she yelled in tears as she covered her eyes.

Stunned for only a moment, he walked toward before sitting on the tattered bed. He slowly reached for her hands. She flinched but let him touch her. Bringing them down from her face, he looked into her wild eyes.

"You are safe." He spoke calmly.

Her eyes looked at him with the need of assurance.

"I promise I will protect you."

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

Picking her up and carrying her to the car, he slowly put her down in the passenger side. Driving slowly, he made sure to take his time. She was severely traumatized and stress wasn't good for the cub. As he arrived at his house, he carried her to his bedroom. She needed him right now. This was unfamiliar territory and the way she was right now, she could probably hurt a staff member in protection to herself. Rin was in danger as it was from her and if she got loose, there was no telling what would happen.

Laying her down on the bed, he stepped away. They watched each other in pure curiosity as they tried to detect who would do what. Stepping closer, she didn't flinch but she didn't run to him either. Taking that as a good sign, he stepped closer. Her eyes watched him closely.

"Why do you wish to be close to one such as I?" her hollow hoarse tone asked.

"Why do you wish to be away from one such as I?" he asked.

"Because, I am damaged goods." She said looking to the side.

_Only when I stop to think about it_

He sighed. "No you are not."

Looking up quickly, she stood. "Look at me! I am damaged goods! You should have left me to rot alone! Nobody cared anyway!" tears formed in her eyes. "I can't even see out of my left eye and I've been beaten. Every day for 3 years I have taken a beaten in the name of friendship. Your own brother didn't love me enough or at all because I'm damaged. My own parents wanted nothing to do with me. So don't tell me that I'm not damaged." She yelled. Sitting down on the bed she wiped her eyes. "You don't know how it feels to hear the voices in your head all the time. Their so dark and they scare me but they won't ever go away." She whispered as blood streamed out her left eye.

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?_

He stared at her. There it all was. In a fit of anger it all came out. How long had this been bubbling at the surface. Being raped by her 'best friend' pushed her to the breaking point and now she snapped. So lost in a mindless rage, she didn't notice the blood going down her cheek. Sitting next to her, he patted her head.

"You are strong. Damages can be fixed. I will ensure that you get fixed Kagome. Nobody deserves that." He stated looking into her dull blue eyes.

_Only when I stop to think about you  
I know  
Only when I stop to think about you  
Do you know?_

"Why?" she asked slowly.

He shrugged.

She wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you Sesshomaru."

He just sat there. This was awkward for him. He didn't hug at all.

"You are welcome." He replied.

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?_

The floor ripped open. Something black rose from the floor slowly. A scathe appeared in its right hand as it rose to stand on the floor. The hood fell slowly to reveal a head. Kagome leaned onto Sesshomaru in fear as he watched the scene. Black eyes opened as pale skin was revealed. It was man, an old man that was looking directly at Kagome.

"Kagome." He smiled showing his gleaming white fangs.

"Who are you?" she asked softly.

_I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me_

"Why, I am the Grimm Reaper my dear and I have come to take your soul." He smiled.

Kagome gasped.

Sesshomaru growled.

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?_

"Now lets get down to business." He said raising his scathe..

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

The Reaper raised his scathe and his arm popped. Groaning softly, he slowly let his arm fall. Sighing at his old joints, he blinked multiple times. A smile grew on his wrinkled face. His black eyes stared at the object of this meeting.

"Sorry to scare you. I mean you no harm." He said bowing a little.

Kagome peaked from behinds Sesshomaru slightly.

"What do you want with Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I came to speak with Kagome and you about a proposition." He responded softly.

_I caught a chill  
And it's still frozen on my skin  
I think about why I'm alone  
By myself no one else to explain  
How far do I go?  
No one knows, if the end is so much better  
Why don't we just live forever?  
Don't tell me I'm the last one in line  
Don't tell me I'm too late this time_

"About what?" Sesshomaru asked in a bored tone. He was analyzing this creature. He had never seen such a being and the energy waves that came off him and that scathe was competing with his own. How powerful was this being?

The being smiled. "I am the Grim Reaper. My name is Grimm. I have come with a proposition for the two of you. I am retiring and I need someone to take my place. And out of all the beings in living world and the underworld, I have chosen you. Kagome, I ask you to take on my scathe and the title of The Grim Reaper."

Kagome peaked from behind Sesshomaru in awe. He wanted her to be the new reaper? But why? She was a nobody and everybody hated her. She was a pregnant seventeen year old that had been raped by her 'best friend'. Why would he want her to be the reaper?

As if reading her mind he spoke again.

"I know you are dealing with some hardships. The things that have happened to you are unexplainable and unacceptable but I am here to offer you and your child a chance to make it better. Kagome accept my offer." He said stepping closer on light steps.

_I don't want to live to waste another day  
Underneath the shadow of mistakes I made  
Cause I feel like I'm breaking inside  
I don't wanna fall and say I lost it all  
Cause baby there's a part of me that hit the wall  
Leaving pieces of me behind  
And I feel like I'm breaking inside_

Standing in front of Sesshomaru, Grimm looked at the strong young male with mirth. He remembered when he was this young. Gripping his scathe tighter he spoke again.

"You, young Sesshomaru, I know you want to help her get over the horrible things done to her so ask you become her helper. Be her back up and muscle when she cannot stand strong."

Sesshomaru nodded slowly.

"What is your decision Kagome?" Grimm asked slowly.

"I would love to help but I don't think I am the right person." She said softly.

"But you are. You know pain and suffering and what is like to be alone. The Grim Reaper is an alone being with many slaves and power. I have no slaves but I do have power. You and Sesshomaru are destined to rule the Underworld. Rule it well."

"Rule the Underworld?"

"You decide if someone is to live or if someone is to die. I know you will not let this power go to your head and that is why you are chosen." He responded.

"Chosen? I am chosen." She whispered.

"Yes you are. Now what is your answer?" he asked.

"Sesshomaru can stay by my side right?"

Grimm nodded.

"My child will be okay right?"

Another nod.

"Then I guess, I'll be the new reaper." She agreed.

"Excellent! You shall become the Reaper on your eighteenth birthday. Which I believe is next month."

Kagome nodded.

"You will be the New Reaper next month. Congratulations and good luck Kagome. I will be waiting when it is time." He said before disappearing into the ground.

Kagome stared at the place he had disappeared. The new reaper huh?

_Out here, nothings clear  
Except the moment I decided to move on and I ignited  
Disappear into the fear  
You know there ain't no comin' back when you're still carrying the past  
You can't erase, separate  
Cigarette in my hand, hope you all understand  
I won't be the last one in line, I finally figured out what's mine_

-3 weeks later-

Sesshomaru watched the girl that had been living with him for a couple weeks tickle his daughter. Rin laughed and begged for her father's assistance in tears as Kagome tickled her. She looked up at him and smiled as she gave poor Rin a break. They had grown extremely close in the past few weeks since he'd rescued her from herself. She had told him almost everything and truth be told he was heated. His own brother had disgraced her and it ate him up that he hadn't caught on sooner. His beast itched to comfort her but he stuck to what he did for Rin.

Clearing his throat, he caught their attention.

"Rin, tell Kagome bye." He said softly.

Rin pouted but jumped into Kagome's arms.

"Bye momma." She said kissing her cheek.

Sesshomaru raised a brow at her. Momma?

"Bye Rin." She said hugging her tight before putting her down. "Be good for the tutor okay, and I'll buy you a treat. That is if your dad says it's okay." She winked.

Rin nodded vigorously.

"Okay bye Rin." Kagome said grabbing her book bag and walking to the door.

"Bye daddy." Rin said hugging Sesshomaru's leg.

"Bye Rin." He said patting her head.

Rin smiled as she let go of her father and watched him walk out the door with her momma. Looking up at the maid that smiled at her, she skipped down to her lessons.

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked to his car. Getting in, they drove in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence but a comfortable silence. As they neared the school, Kagome spotted Inuyasha and Kikyou making out on his car. Letting her gaze drop, she sighed.

"Do not dwell on it. Let it go. He will get his." He said patting her head.

"Thanks Sesshomaru." She smiled sweetly.

_I don't want to live to waste another day  
Underneath the shadow of mistakes I made  
Cause I feel like I'm breaking inside  
I don't wanna fall and say I lost it all  
Cause baby there's a part of me that hit the wall  
Leaving pieces of me behind  
And I feel like I'm breaking inside_

Getting out of her Trig class, Kagome was greeted to a frowning Inuyasha. Frowning her brows at him, she looked at him bored fashion.

"What Inuyasha?" she asked walking around him and on to her locker.

"Why have you been hanging around my brother so much lately?" he asked looking her up and down.

Kagome sighed. "That's none of your business."

"And why isn't it?" he barked.

"Because it's not." She hissed.

"What are you sleeping with him? Are you cheating on me?" he asked with a sneer.

"No." she replied boredly.

"You're lying. You smell like him and…. You're pregnant?!" he shouted.

By now everyone had gathered around the two. Everyone was shocked at the accusation coming from the hanyou Tashio.

_I wont be the last in line  
I finally figured out what's mine_

Kagome let out a sigh. "Yes."

"Why you-"

"Lay a hand on her and see if you keep that hand." Sesshomaru's deep baritone filled the hallway. Students moved out of the way as he made his way to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"So he finally makes an appearance." Inuyasha hissed.

"Kagome are you ready?" he asked completely ignoring his half sibling.

She nodded slowly before closing her locker and walking past Inuyasha.

"This isn't over whore!" he said leaving the crowd in the other direction.

Sesshomaru and Kagome had gone to his car. She had begun crying and her one eye was bleeding. He could tell they weren't tears of sadness. They were angry frustrated tears that came out bitterly. Wiping her watery eye, she looked at Sesshomaru with a frown.

"Thanks for coming to my rescue." She whispered.

He remained silent.

"Hey I have a question." She said with a small smile.

"What might that be?" he responded.

"Can you tell what I'm having?" she asked softly.

Blinking once, he reached over and touched her stomach. He was surpised when the little youki moved to his hand. Letting his own youki surround the child, he could tell by the way it brushed against his own it was a boy. And not only that but it was a full blooded youkai. Nodding to himself, he moved his hand.

"You are having a boy and he is full blooded youkai." He nodded.

"Oh wow. A son. I'm having a little boy." She said touching her stomach.

_I don't want to live to waste another day  
Underneath the shadow of mistakes I made  
Cause I feel like I'm breaking inside  
I don't wanna fall and say I lost it all  
Cause baby there's a part of me that hit the wall  
Leaving pieces of me behind  
Leaving pieces of me behind  
And I feel like I'm breaking inside  
And I feel like I'm breaking inside  
I feel like I'm breaking inside_

"My little Shippo."


End file.
